In a collaborative environment, cloud services may be utilized to provide computation, software, data access, and storage services for users, among other utilizations. For example, the services may include a directory service, a communication service, a collaboration service, a cloud storage service, a productivity service background framework, an instant messaging service, and/or a social network service, among other examples. The services may include data associated with entities, such as users, groups, files, mail, calendar, contacts, and/or conversations, where each service may include an application programming interface (API).
In conventional network environments, the APIs of the services may not be connected and/or may be hosted at different endpoints of the network. Accordingly, in order to obtain entity related data that is associated with multiple services, a requesting client may need to submit queries to each of the services' APIs individually to obtain respective entity related data from the services, and then determine how to aggregate the obtained entity related data.